


I can fight my fear

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Phobia, Ra is some kind of eagle, Yugi has a phobia for snakes, obelisk is a croc, slifer is a boa, the god cards are atem's exotic pets, ygo fic-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi finally gets to see where is boyfriend of three months works. Problem is, Atem's the snake man for his family's business, has a pet snake, croc, and eagle. Yugi is terrified of snakes.





	I can fight my fear

Yugi’s eyes widened as he pulled up to his boyfriend’s job. Anxiety crept up his throat as he saw the image of what terrified him the most. Atem wouldn’t let anything happen to him. They hadn’t been together long, barely three months, but Yugi trusted him. He stepped out of his sliver Malibu, hitting the lock button twice out of habit. He breathed slowly through his mouth. His heart calmed slightly, but it wasn’t enough to relax him. 

He opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of dozens of clear tubs of different snakes. He froze. He squeaked as he went to close the door. Atem walked into the main room, a large boa curled around his arms. The snake’s scales matched his boyfriend’s red eyes. 

“Hey, Baby! Come on in! ...Baby? Yugi, what’s wrong?”

“I have oniphucaphobia.”

“Come here. None of those snakes can get you. They can’t get out of their plastic containers. Slifer’s docile. He won’t hurt you. He’s a boa, so he’s not gonna bite. Come to me. Do not look away from me.” Yugi walked slowly to Atem, palms sliding into his. “That’s it Baby. You’re doing great.” Slifer started to slither over his arms. “Look at me. Slifer just wants to say hello. He’s not going to hurt you.”

“It tickles, but it’s hard to breathe.” He wheezed out.

“Sh. Breathe with me, Yugi. Keep looking at me. You’re simply majestic, Baby. I love you so much. That’s it.” Atem leaned forward and kissed him. Yugi fell into the kiss like always. His boyfriend’s lips were always soft and slid against his slowly. Atem kissed like they had all the time in the world. He loved it. A forked tongue flicked against his cheek. He jumped. “Aw. Slifer, you want to kiss Yugi too? He likes you.”

“Hi.” Yugi croaked out. He actually felt better. He could breathe easier. Nothing bad had happened, and the boa just hung around his shoulders. His forked tongue flicked out,   
brushing Yugi’s cheek again. Atem grinned as he watched. “You’re a big softie like Atem, aren’t you?” 

“Like snake, like owner. This place is a family business. My dad and uncle grew up chasing after crocks and other reptiles in Egypt. These guys we’re rehabbing. Once they’re all better from Mom’s TLC, we’ll release them back into the wild, away from people.”

“Oh, my god!” Yugi backed away as a crocodile waddled into the room.

“Obelisk! Sorry, boy. Daddy forgot he had to feed you before going out, didn’t he?” 

“Any other reptiles you want to warn me about? Also what the hell?!” 

“Obelisk was born with a genetic problem. He was born without teeth, so Dad said we could keep him, and I pretty much grew up with a croc? I have an eagle too. His name is Ra. You wanna see him? I usually feed him and Obelisk together. You look good with a snake on your shoulders.”

“It’s not so bad. Atem,”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to show me around and then go get dinner?” Atem nodded as he followed the crocodile. “And I love you too.” Yugi smiled at the absolute glow his boyfriend’s smile took. He glanced around at the tubs and shakily rubbed the scaly body curled around his shoulders. He’d face his fear for Atem. After all, it had only taken two dates for him to figure out he wanted the other in his life forever.


End file.
